Malestorm Hearts
by Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton
Summary: Naruto lived a much different life with the elders on his side, but when a back up plan of his father puts him into something bigger whats an Ex-ANBU to do well swing a giant Death Key thing thats what.
1. Preface: Landing

**Disclaimer: Alright I own nothing **

**All important info will be in chapter one which I posted with this. EXPECT HORRIBLE PUNCTUATION 70% of the time.**

* * *

Naruto Sighed He'd been called into the Hokage's office to initiate His father Minato Namikaze's back up plan if Madara were to gain too much power. When he entered the office he noticed that almost all of his female friends within the village were in the office Haku, Kin, and Tayuya to be exact. The Hokage walked out and spoke "welcome Naruto-kun how does it feel to be out of the ANBU my boy?"

Naruto grinned and said "well it is fun being able to do missions at my own pace Ojisan now what did you call me here for is this about the CRA again?" he asked jokingly the old man chuckled as the girls blushed this only caused the elderly man to laugh harder. he spoke "no my boy it's time to send you off using _that _object the one your father made to protect you and your friends, the other kage's have already put the seal cards on their chosen liaisons once I activate it you will be sent to a place your father and mother discovered by pure accident, but it will take a whole 11 months before I can use it again." Naruto and the others nodded as the old man pulled out a strange key **(I'll have a picture in my profile later)** he put it in a strange chest that was sand colored with golden swirls all over it when the chest opened there was a flash of light and the group as well as a few others from different parts of the elemental nations were gone.

-An unknown location (Destiny Island)-

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were sitting on the usual tree that they watched the ocean from suddenly there was a bang coming from above them. They looked up to see a group of people falling from at least twelve feet up in the air. There were ten people falling from the sky the trio rushed over to the stunned group of teens.

-From the Shinobi perspective-

Naruto and the others shook the stars out of their heads Naruto quickly noticed much to his delight that Kumo had chosen Yugito Nii as their liaison, Suna had chosen the Subaku siblings, the reestablished Soragakure under the control of a man named Fuchimaru **(he's an OC expect to see more of him father along in the story)** had chosen Amaru the adopted Daughter of the 'Sorakage' and Jinchuuriki of the Reibi, and Taki had chosen Fuu Jinchuuriki of the seven tails. They all looked at the trio of strangely dressed kids approaching them. The brown haired boy spoke as the trio reached them. "hey are you guy's alright."

**

* * *

**

**Don't worry I'll have plenty of flashbacks in chapter two now go read the first chapter one more thing this will be second priority and I have a third priority set up I'm keeping it under wraps for now but I'll update it similar to this one also if I haven't said this already me and Ignika have both lost inspiration for Naruto Tamer chronicles so for now it's on hiatus. Expect the next installment of the fox and the geomancer sometime this month but I'm in contemplation on how to go about something well I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter one: post landing

**Okay to those reading this. THIS FUCKING IDEA WON'T LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. Also I wrote this before I wrote the prologue no idea why though. Now that that's out of my system no I will not cancel the Fox and the geomancer I just need to get this out of my system this story will be what I write when I'm having writers block okay this story is a Naruto kingdom hearts fic **

**Warnings: the only thing I should warn you guys about is Koharu and Homura will be good and will be much more loyal then in most fics and during a few flash backs will demand executions for those who mistreated Naruto and Danzo will be much more humane Sai will be Naruto's closets male friend he will appear in the middle of this chapter as for danzo's war mongering he will still have it but it will mostly be focused on the same thing as the two elders. If you want to know why then PM me but either way it will be explained next chapter but it involves the shodaime and yondaime hokage's**

**Parings**

**Sora x Kairi**

**Riku x Selphie (the girl who was talking to Kairi in KH 2)**

**Naruto x Yugito x Tayuya x Fuu x Amaru x kin x fem!haku x temari x anko x xion(this is a perfect harem in my mind small but not to small and not super big)**

**Now other things their will not be bashing in this fic unless I grow to hate some one **

**There will be lemons the first will be a Sora Kairi no not because this is focused around Sora but because this paring is right up there with Naruto x fem!haku I mean right next to it.**

**Keyblades yes Naruto will have one I'll give you a description when he gets it he will get it in a slightly different way I'm not sure if anyone other than the destiny island trio and Naruto are getting Keyblades but Sai is probably getting one.**

**this will take place before the start of kingdom hearts 1 about a year before and Naruto will play match maker at the beginning of next chapter or the middle expect a major time skip and **_**I'll explain this now Sarutobi was far less trusting in this so when he left on diplomatic missions to ensure peace with other villages Naruto went with him that's how Naruto knows most of the other ninja in this story also as to why haku was in the village same reason as in my other story which Ignika helped with Naruto tamer chronicals.**_

_**Disclaimer:…I don't own jack now ON WITH THE FIC**_

**

* * *

**

**-eleven months since prologue-**

Naruto groaned it had been 11 months and 2 weeks since His Ojisama, Hiruzen Sarutobi had used some strange key to open a portal unknowingly to them it had opened multiple portals. He had arrived to see many of his friends on the shore where he Tayuya, Kin, and Haku had ended up. He and the girls wound up seeing, four of his fellow Jinchuuriki three of which were females only two of them were his age yet all three had crushes on the rambunctious Kyuubi container.

They weren't alone as the three girls he arrived with were also quite taken with their long time friend. Now as to who else was there well none other than the sand siblings Temari was rather fond of Naruto as well. And Naruto knew all this but I'm getting off track. The three female Jinchuuriki were none other than Yugito Nii, Amaru, and Fuu. When they landed three kids not much older than them ran over to them. They had quickly checked if they were okay they had helped them all up and introduced themselves. As Kairi, Sora, and Riku They had quickly become friends over the first six weeks upon meeting them.

And after hearing the stories of the ninja when, Naruto the unofficial leader of the ninja worlders declared that they could definitely trust them. Naruto still remembered sharing his story one that not even his closest friends knew to that level he had said that they had the right to know and it would save time.

-_flashback no jutsu-_

_The group was gathered around inside the secret spot or the cave Sora had found long ago. Naruto had still yet to share his story he sighed and began speaking "I'll start by telling you about my father's…mistake. Almost 12 years ago a giant nine-tailed demon fox the Kyuubi no yokou the strongest of all demons attacked. The village of Konohagakure no Sato the Shinobi fought hard to defend their home but it was futile the fox slaughtered them without mercy men women children meant nothing to it as it destroyed anything and everything in its path."_

_At this Sora and Riku's eye's were wide and Kairi looked close to tears he knew she would be crying at the end of his tale. _

_He began again. "but the fourth Hokage……my father Minato Namikaze had devised away to defeat the monster once and for all…by sealing it…now no normal seal would work and no human could even hope to be able to pull the demon from its body so he had to use a forbbiden jutsu a jutsu that was considered sacrilege because it summoned death itself to seal the beast…he was a seal master so it was not a problem to create a seal that could restrain and imprison the Kyuubi…now the problem was finding something that could hold it…an inanimate object was completely out of the question because the Kyuubi's chakra would just destroy it and the force of nature would be free. And an animal would be a foolish choice because they do not have a strong enough chakra network to keep it's chakra in check…so he choose a human." _

_The trio were wide eyed and in shock but Naruto continued_

"_but an adult or a child would be foolish as the Kyuubi's chakra would be too much for them to handle……so he needed a baby a new born baby that had their umbilical cord freshly cut_

……_unfortunately for me my mother and Minato's wife Uzumaki Kushina went into labor just after he had figured this all out……._

_but he was to noble to ask another family something he himself could not do…so he chose me so the moment my umbilical cord was cut my fate was decided….my father took me into the battle field and sealed the bijuu king inside me…..before he died he requested that I be seen as a hero." At this the trio seemed to lighten up but were stunned at the sad look in Naruto's eye's Naruto spoke again " the villagers didn't even care enough to remember there hate blinded them……..it's easier to just show you all what happened…..__**Kinjutsu: kokoroobe bunpai no jutsu **__**(memory sharing technique)**_ _a flash of light and the entire group found themselves in the middle of some sort of town_

_-Within Naruto's memory- _

_The group looked around they saw a massive group of people Tayuya spoke up "this is Konoha" the group nodded they noticed Naruto wasn't with them they realized this was probably part of the jutsu. They heard a loud booming voice that sounded old wise and above all else kind. They looked up_

_-From the Kairi, Sora, and Riku's personal view-_

_The destiny island trio looked up to see a old man in strange robes he was holding a bundle that they quickly realized was most likely baby Naruto the old man spoke they listened through the speech about the loss of loved ones and the fourth Hokage. Then when the old man began speaking again at this point they realized things were going to get bad. The old man started "people of Konoha the Kyuubi has been forever imprisoned with in this child….I give you YOUR HERO." _

_The crowd was quite for a moment then someone spoke "so that's the Kyuubi" another shouted "KILL IT WHILE IT'S WEAK" the trio were shocked these people wanted to kill a new born baby that had done nothing wrong. Then they heard the old man trying to convince them otherwise. Suddenly there was a flash of light. The entire group now found themselves. In an alley way_

_-next memory everyone's perspective-_

_As the group stood in the ally way the heard running then suddenly a four year old Naruto came barreling through the group they noticed the look of pure and utter terror on his face then the heard the swishing of wind and two Shinobi. Chuunin to be exact landed in the alley way the one on the right began speaking "we finally have you cornered demon-brat." The group watched as sadistic smiles formed on the men's faces the one on the left _

_Reached into the pouch on his thigh he began speaking as he drew a longer than average serrated, and hook ended kunai. It was obviously dripping with poison he said in a disgustingly sweet tone "now demon we'll finish what the fourth started, but first why don't we have a little fun let's see how much fun it is to skin him alive eh Kazeshii." They could also see Naruto trying to press himself further into the wall at the end of the alley, _

_Riku and Sora furious at what this man was threatening to do to their friend rushed forward and tried to punch them only for their fists to go through the men the two Chuunin stalked forward but then out of nowhere they heard a voice a cold voice that spoke of hate beyond anything any of them would ever experience "release my otouto or I will make you wish you were facing the Kyuubi." Haku began shaking Kairi with tears falling down her cheeks turned to Haku and asked "Haku are you okay?" all the girls had at least a few tears falling Haku spoke "that voice that's Kakashi-san's voice he saw Naruto as a little brother I suggest you close your eyes and cover your ears." But before they could comprehend Haku's words the Chuunin on the right spoke _

"_Ye-yeah r-right like we'd let him go now, Hitoshi kill that little fox-brat" as the Chuunin on the left charged a man wearing ANBU class armor a dog mask with a glowing white sword in his hands appeared behind him they noticed everything going dark most likely because Naruto closed his eyes at this point then "RAGHHH" then a Squelch sound and a splash like a large amount of liquid hitting the floor then they saw the alley way again. _

_There was blood and the man with gravity defying silver hair was standing over the chuunin's body the trio looked close to vomiting when it hit them this man deserved this he was going to murder an innocent child, who happened to be their friend even though they felt sick the pushed it away. The other ninja looked shocked even Gaara then the second Chuunin foolishly rushed Kakashi with a kunai. A swift motion and the Chuunin crumpled to the floor having been knocked out with a strike to the temple from Kakashi's sword hilt. Suddenly they saw black again then they heard unfamiliar voices_

_-Another memory council chamber-_

_The heard a wise voice it was female and she was angry _

"_how could this happen Young Naruto is only four how could people do this to an innocent child and from what we've learned that retched woman who runs the orphanage threw him out I move she be imprisoned for child abuse and neglect." _

_Another voice one that belonged to male just as old as the woman but not the same as the Hokage's but he seemed just as angry as the woman "I second that motion, I also move that the apprehended Chuunin Kazeshii Renshuu be executed for attempt at murder." _

_Then they saw a large room it had half circle rows going up until it reached a throne with the kanji for fire on it. Sitting in the chair was the Hokage. Sora spoke "okay this must be the council chamber." They saw a one armed man with bandages over most of his face he stood up and spoke in a cold tone" I second that motion we can't allow child killers even if they didn't succeed to get off scotch free." They heard a sigh and a lazy voice spoke "as troublesome as it is I agree so I cast my vote In favor of the elder's motions." A slightly arrogant voice spoke "I agree Minato would hate us if we let his son's abusers get off just so they could do it again and what if one of the boys supporters doesn't find him in time what if they kill him how could we as the Shinobi council deal with our selves Minato was our friend and comrade his son deserves far better than this." They turned and saw a man with black hair and eyes looking angrily at nothing. A man with long brown hair and white eye's spoke "I hate to admit it but Uchiha-san is correct so I will cast my vote in favor of both motions…it seems are little guest is awake Hokage-sama." The old man sighed and said _

"_Before we explain to Naruto what is going on I vote in favor of all motions." Then they all saw multiple people vote in favor of punishing Naruto's abusers and they all smiled but then the doors burst open and a group of what appeared to be civilian's entered the one in front a pudgy man with expensive cloths spoke_

"_I am in deed surprised you all didn't consider inviting us to this meeting of the councils but from what we can gather this meeting is to decide the fate of the Kyuubi for what he did to that Chuunin." The entire Shinobi council released a ridiculously large amount of killing intent toward the civilian council members. And the Hokage spoke in a cold tone_

"_You fool this meeting was to decide the fate of the Chuunin and the orphanage matron, and now you have broken my law ANBU." _

_Just then two ANBU class Shinobi appeared both wearing regular ANBU gear one had a cat mask and long purple hair while the other had a wolf mask and a longer than average sword across his back. They drew their blades and cut through the civilian and again the group saw what happened in the ally way. But then cleared and they were in the cave again._

-Back in the secret spot still flash back-

_As everyone opened their eyes they saw Naruto looking at the ground it was obvious from that simple expression what had happened was a regular occurrence _

_Sora spoke "Naruto don't worry we could never hate you you're our friend me Kairi and Riku may have just met you but we know you could never hurt people like that fox did." Kairi nodded and Riku smirked at him. And Tayuya, Kin, Haku, temari, Amaru, Yugito, and Fuu latched on to him. While Gaara and Kankuro just smiled at him. They all realized that no matter what they'd always be friends._

_-End flashback-_

As Naruto rolled over on his bed he stared at the ceiling. And groaned Sora, Riku, and Kairi as well as their three friends Wakka, Tidus and Selphie had helped the ninja find a place on Destiny Island.

it wasn't anything like a mansion but it had quite a few rooms thanks to Naruto's quick thinking of using shadow clones he still chuckled at the looks on all his new friends face's as a hundred Naruto's appeared. He sighed he had been having some strange dreams about shadow like creatures and darkness. everyone had gone off to hang out on the shore. But Naruto had politely declined saying he had something to do which was true he had to figure this out. What were those things and why in those dreams did he wield that strange key-like weapon that reeked of death but not as in dead bodies as in death itself.

As he lied back down and drifted off there was a noise like an explosion and he woke up to hear shouting not frantic or terrified but annoyed. He got out of bed and put his clothes on they were a copy of Kakashi's when he was younger. A gift from the man he called brother he smiled and headed out side.

-Out side-

As Naruto stepped out he groaned Yugito was shouting at Fuu because she had blown up the ball he didn't know how but she did. Kairi was trying to play peace maker and the boys watched stupidly while the other girls began taking sides he growled and began shouting "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE."

Every one froze and Yugito and Fuu began talking simultaneously giving their sides of the story Naruto glared and said "I'd rather here this from a neutral party Kairi what happened?" the two female Jinchuuriki deflated a bit as Kairi walked up and spoke in a calm voice "well we were playing volley ball, and all of the sudden Fuu hit the ball it flew up then… It exploded, Yugito was on the opposite team and they were winning so she instantly blamed Fuu." Naruto nodded and said "thanks Kairi that's all I needed to hear…..YO ASS HOLE COME OUT OF THE BUSHES OR I'LL KICK YOUR HEAD IN."

instantly someone flew out of the bushes at Naruto he grabbed their wrist and tossed them into the wall the figure was wearing root ANBU gear which surprised those that knew what it represented he also seemed to be no older then Naruto. Naruto spoke in a voice that expressed exasperation "so Danzo-san sent you here to keep an eye on us…huh Sai?"

Every ones jaws were on the floor Naruto had just tossed an ANBU level ninja like a bag of potato's they knew he was in ANBU because of the elders and Hokage but still. The boy burst into ink surprising every one further he then reappeared on the roof. He spoke in a happy voice

"hai Naruto he didn't want you guys to screw up and get killed by some kind of monster I planned on revealing myself tonight. But I still enjoy pissing Fuu and Yugito off like in the old days." The two girls in question growled but were interrupted by Naruto" you do know that by pissing them off you cause trouble for me right?" Sai nodded cheekily causing the whole group to sweet drop Sai spoke" yep because then you have to yell at them and then you get no nookie right Dickless?"

every one blushed on some level but Naruto seemed to be blushing in rage yep definitely in rage. Sai gulped and ran behind the closest person Kairi who was staring at Sora through the corner of her eye Sai pushed her toward Naruto who replaced himself with Sora using kawarimi and Sai backed into him getting a hook to the face. He flew a few feet and hit the beach and groaned Naruto approached him and said

"Sai remember the talk we had about making sexual comments?" Sai stood up as if nothing had happened and said "do not insinuate that you have sex with every female you come in contact with just because I think it's funny as hell" Naruto palmed his forehead and said "not even close Sai, not even close." the young artist grinned and said "oh it's if you ever lock me in a room with Anko again I'll rip your kidneys out through your nostrils?"

Naruto blushed at the memory "uhhh no and I thought we swore that we'd never ever talk about that ever ever again." Sai grinned and said in a cheeky tone "oh that anko tried to fucked your brains out?" this caused every one's eye's to widen and a certain group of girls to snarl Naruto blushed and said "it wasn't the way I wanted to lose my virginity but it was the way she wanted to lose hers but it didn't feel right not that I don't care for her I just can't see myself getting chained to a wall and enjoying it now everyone knows my dirty little secret why don't you introduce yourself while I……oh god no she's here isn't she?"

Just then they all heard a shout a shout from someone obviously female "NARU-CHAN I MISSED YOU." A woman in a tan trench coat with purple hair up I a high spiky pony tail she was wearing an orange miniskirt and a fish net shirt that showed she was wearing a black bra with an Uzumaki swirl on it, and it did little to hide the fact she had at least D-cups she currently had Naruto's face between said D-cups and was holding him rather tightly she was also gripping his butt.

Every one that didn't have a thing for Naruto or was Sai OR Gaara blushed at the display of obvious affection that and for Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Kankuro they realized Naruto could have gotten lucky with the hottest woman they'd ever seen. Now for those in love with Naruto they knew they'd have to share him but why Anko they knew she flirted with Naruto

but they didn't know Naruto had almost slept with her they though the fact he was still a virgin like them felt good but if Anko was this clingy after just one ALMOST time even though she was a virgin made them think that getting a piece of Naruto now rather than later was a good idea. Anko pulled Naruto up and gave him a chance to breath before locking lips with him and shoving her hand down his pants. now this was going too far Naruto growled a bit and Anko backed off knowing that's his way of saying no she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly she spoke "sorry everyone but when it comes to Naru-chan I get carried away."

This caused the girls whom liked Naruto to lunge at Anko the cat fight that would have ensued was stopped by Naruto by clearing his throat he turned to the group of islanders Kairi looked close to fainting he realized because she was most likely thinking of Sora kissing her like that. He knew she was madly in love with Sora and that when it came to said clueless brunette she was a total pervert he'd heard her once when she fell asleep after her and the girls he knew felt the same about him minus Anko of course had girl talk she was mumbling 'oh Sora' in her sleep he knew he'd have to intervene and get the two to confess Sora may be clueless but he wasn't a baka he had the same feelings for Kairi that she had for him. But he was getting off track;

Riku was smirking and trying to hold back laughter as for Wakka and Tidus well they did faint. Now as for Selphie she was shooting glances at Riku and had a huge red blush on her face. He groaned at the look on Sai's face that stupid smug grin annoyed the hell out of him. but he turned to the girls and flinched they looked hurt he sighed

"Alright this was the last fucking place I wanted to do this and in front of god and everyone…….wait I don't have to because I can clone myself **Kage Bushin no jutsu**"

Seven shadow clones appeared and each took the hand of a girl and lead her off into a spot where no one can see them…or hear them.

-With Kin and clone number one-

Kin sighed she hated the fact her dreams of Naruto telling her he loved her were probably going to fall down around her Naruto spoke in a soft voice "to think a pretty girl like you would be interested in street trash like me to think any of you girls would be interested in me is hard to believe….but what's harder for me to believe is I fell in love eight times over…so I'll come out and say it Kin Tsuchi I love you…okay and now you probably feel like I'm using you but if you don't want me anymore then……"

he was silenced by Kin locking lips with him it was her first kiss but she knew she couldn't of picked a better man to give it to it wasn't long before he got into it. She knew this was a clone but it was a Shadow clone so Naruto would know for sure that she could care less if she shared him with the other girls she spoke after releasing him in a soft loving tone

"I love you to Naruto Uzumaki…and I know I have to share you but so what when me and Tayuya arrived in Konoha tired and exhausted you're the one who carried us both to the hospital and YOU'RE the one who got the doctors to treat us and you will always be mine you will always belong to all of us and we're your girls YOURS and no one else's got it Naru-kun?" he nodded and smiled he spoke "you know it Kin-chan." Kin grinned and bopped the clone on the head and ran out to be with Naruto.

-With Tayuya and Naruto clone number two-

Tayuya snarled and wanted to punch him so bad but she'd let him speak then if she didn't like it she'd punch him. The clone sighed "I'm not gonna sugar coat this but Tayu-chan I love you okay but I love the other girls too I probably look like a player but you knew you'd have to share me……so this is the part where you sock me in the jaw and say fuck you right?"

she grinned and jumped on him locking lips with him sharing her first kiss with the boy she loved. she knew this day would come and god damn did it feel good. She grinned and spoke "your such a fucking sap sometimes Naru-kun but you're my sap well more like OUR sap now this is the part where I hit you." She bopped the clone on the head and it dispersed she ran out to get some Naruto time.

-With Amaru and clone number three-

Amaru sighed she hoped this didn't end like how she thought it would. Naruto stared at her and spoke in a soft voice "it's so strange this feeling love…..you'd think you could only love one person at a time but to love eight equally at the same time is unheard of to me confessing to each of you feels like I'm hurting you all more than helping….but I have to get this of my chest….Ama-chan I love you."

Amaru hugged him and cried she thought she'd be the only one he didn't love she thought she was the weakest of the Jinchuuriki and since Naruto was the strongest she thought he wouldn't be interested. Why would she think this you ask well the battle before Naruto killed Yagura who'd been driven mad by Madara. The sanbi Jinchuuriki had said she was weak and worthless a medic Jinchuuriki was pathetic in his eyes the scathing words her fellow Jinchuuriki had spoken had on the inside nearly destroyed her confidence in herself. But now she was in Naruto's arms and he had told her he loved her when they all ended up on Destiny Island and she saw he was there she had been so happy. Amaru spoke in a soft voice

"we knew your heart was too big to love only one of us like I'm telling you this now…we're yours and your ours it's how it works we swore we'd always be there for you and we meant it." She locked lips with him giving her blonde fox her first kiss and then hit him on the head the clone vanished and Amaru rushed out to be with Naruto like the others before her.

-with Yugito and clone number four (this all takes place at the same time-

Yugito looked down preparing for the hurt but Naruto spoke in a soft caring voice "Yugi-chan we've been friends sense I was three…..and I always looked up to you, you were loved by your home and you had the strength to control your bijuu not only that you were the first friend I ever had. then when I was ten and we saw each other at the kage's summit I realized I had feelings for you greater then friendship…but when I developed those feelings for the other girls too I was scared you would all hate me so I kept my mouth shut…then I found out you all felt the same about me…it was easy once I saw the look in all your eye's I thought I could never tell you all how I felt but I'm getting this off my chest Yugi-chan I love you…"

Yugito pounced on Naruto and gave him her first kiss like the other girls they had been saving every part of themselves for Naruto. She bonked the clone on the head and made a mad dash for where she knew Naruto was.

-With Fuu and clone number five-

Fuu loved Naruto with all her heart she had ever since the day they met she may not of had the body of Yugito, or Tayuya, well in the breast department at least but she knew Naruto could careless "so how long have you known how I felt"

the blonde boy asked she smiled "since the fight with Yagura when you made us all swear if you ever turned into what Madara turned Yagura into we'd take you down." He smiled back and Fuu slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck she pressed her lips into his this was a first for her like it as for the other girls but she found herself enjoying it she pulled away and bopped the clone on the head and shushin'ed to where she knew Naruto was.

-With Haku and clone six-

Haku had dreamed of this moment for so long "Naruto do you know what you do to me?" Naruto grinned and said "if it's anything like you and the others do to me then you must have a lot to say to me" she smiled her soft loving smile that only he ever saw "we both knew this was coming so why use more words then we have to?" he smiled "I love you" they both said this at the same time she then brought her lips to his and began kissing him it was her first kiss like with the others and just like them she couldn't have asked for a better one. After she had bopped the clone on the head she jumped on to a nearby branch and rushed to Naruto's location.

-Temari and clone seven-

She expected this to be how they had to confess to each other she smiled at him with her smile that she only showed to so many people sure she grinned but never smiled. Naruto smiled back and wrapped his arms around her she giggled and spoke

"I knew you'd eventually realize you were ours and we were yours all though I'm not comfortable with Anko-san yet I know it will happen but as long as you love us we will be fine no matter what naru-kun" as she brought her lips to his in the first kiss she ever had she was happy she had everything she ever needed her brothers Naruto her surrogate sisters and some of the greatest friends she could ever ask for. She bopped Naruto over the head and rushed out to him.

-With Anko and clone number eight-

Anko hugged Naruto to her the moment they got away from the others it wasn't one of the flirty hugs she gave him but a hug from a woman whom needed his love more than anything. He spoke "I already told you how I felt that night you came to my house after you had been told no one would ever love you by those Chuunin, but what am I to you."

She smiled "you're the man I love." He smiled as she bonked him on the head the clone vanished and she jumped out to be with Naruto.

-The beach-

Sora sighed he wished he could do what Naruto was doing he wished he could tell Kairi how much he loved her how bad he wanted to hold her. Kairi looked over at Sora unknowingly thinking the same thing as him. Just then the girls appeared and latched on to Naruto he grinned as he hugged them as best he could after falling to the ground. they let go of their Naruto and smiled he stared at the sky and spoke

"so Sai now that you have succeeded in your little self appointed mission why don't you introduce yourself to our new friends?" this caused Sai to chuckle he spoke "alright the usual Kakashi style intro likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future?" Naruto nodded Sai smiled and spoke "okay my name is Sai I have no last name…..my likes are my friends, drawing, and training. Let's see dislikes well Traitors, and most any type of criminal, my biggest dislike is more of a hate I hate those that treat others like dirt because they get off on it and I hate those that think that the Jinchuuriki are demons."

This caused the group to smile. Sai started again "as for dreams well that'd have to be having a family of my own." After that Sai stared at the group intently before speaking "you all introduced your selves while Naruto was dealing with his future whipped status…and I have to say you all have the potential to be great warriors of some type or another." This caused them to look at Sai confused he smiled and said "it's just the flow around you it screams power but I'm probably just seeing…err feeling things but enough of that I'd like a tour of this island."

Naruto sighed at the baka he considered one of his best friends. Naruto also noticed this potential that flowed around Sora, Riku, and Kairi and to a lesser extent Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. He noticed that it was definitely meant for battle it was obvious how he noticed well it must be all the training the elders, Hokage, Kakashi, and Jaraiya put him through but that's a story for another time.

Naruto sighed and stood up he spoke in a soft voice "you guys go ahead and show this baka and Anko-Chan around……I have something to deal with." They watched Naruto as he used a **kuroikaze shushin(black wind body flicker)** leaving to an unknown location.

-With Naruto-

Naruto appeared deep in the woods were he felt the chakra signature one he unfortunately knew oh too well. In front of him was a man he'd come to hate a man he promised to kill if they ever met again he spoke "so Yakushi what do I owe this _pleasure_." The white haired medic chuckled and spoke "I'm here for the same reason you'd expect killing your friends just like I killed Shin." Naruto snarled it was no secret to anyone in the entire ANBU force from ROOT to the interrogation department that Naruto only wanted to kill three people Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, and the man that caused Yagura to become a monster, Madara Uchiha. Naruto snarled "I swore I'd rip you limb from limb Yakushi and I intend to keep that promise PREPARE YOUR SELF TO BE JUDGED BY KAMI AND PRAY SHE HAS MERCY ON YOUR BLACK HEART."

Naruto drew a kunai and rushed forward slashing at Kabuto who just leaned back a little. A quick leg sweep and Kabuto was falling not being able to adjust himself in time but then Kabuto burst into water causing the blonde Shinobi to snarl then his eyes widened as he felt The medic's chakra appear on the outskirts of town where his friends were now just arriving the blonde snarled and took off at full speed.

-With the group -

Sora was happy he was happy that he had so many good friends he was happy to be showing his home town to his newest friends. Although the fact that Kairi kept right next to him didn't hurt either just then they heard rustling in the bushes the Shinobi in the group could sense that this person was also a Shinobi they unnoticeable tensed. Sora smiled thinking it was Naruto he happily spoke "what took you so long Naruto?" he heard chuckling not the happy chuckle Naruto gave off this one was sadistic and cruel filled with malice.

A Teen with white hair and glasses walked out with a sneer on his face "so you're the brats that made friends with that worthless excuse for an ANBU heh I'll enjoy killing you all slowly Very slowly." Sora was stunned this teen was planning on killing them for what reason but before he could react Sai rushed past him with his sword drawn. The black haired artist roared "You bastard I'll kill you before you hurt any more people I care about." The medic quickly drew a kunai from his pouch and blocked the slash Sai jumped back and swung his blade again this time knocking the kunai out of Kabuto's hands he brought the raised sword down trying to cleave Orochimaru's right hand in half the teen did a replacement with a nearby barrel appearing behind the group only for Anko to appear in front of him stabbing him with a kunai he poofed into smoke and the real Kabuto appeared in between Sora and Kairi he grabbed the petit raspberry haired girl and jumped back noticeing everyone preparing for battle he grinned and spoke "I'd drop your weapons if I were you or I'll snap this pretty little things neck like a twig."

The group slowly put down their weapons as the sick in the head teen grinned sadistically and tightened his grip on the girl but before he could do anything he felt the feeling leave his right arm which was wrapped around Kairi's neck then he felt unimaginable pain as blood splashed everywhere except Kairi who was replaced with a log Kabuto's arm hit the ground and he screamed in agony as he hit the ground clutching the stump that was his arm as Naruto stood there bangs covering his eye's ninjato in hand pointed down in a slashing motion blood covering it. The entire group was shocked as

Naruto stood up straight and said in a cold tone that reeked of pure determination and coming pain "I swore to Shin that I would never let you hurt anyone I held precious ever again and it appears it's time to make sure you can never kill an innocent person ever again so good bye Kabuto Yakushi."

Wind and lightning covering his ninjato the boy spoke in a cold voice "**Arashi no Yaiba**" he swung the blade down there was no scream there was no splash as Kabuto was torn apart on a cellular level leaving only half a sound head band and a nasty blood stain on the ground." Naruto turned and saw shocked and terrified looks on everyone's faces at how ruthless he had been he smiled his fake smile even the dense Sora could see the obvious hurt behind it, not from killing Kabuto but from the looks on their faces their blonde disappeared in a gust of black wind Leaving behind three tear stains on the ground.

The group got out of their stupor once they realized what they'd just most likely done to their friend and in the kunochi of the group's case lover. He was hurt his heart was hurt seeing the look of terror on their faces they'd let instincts show how much that scared them and now they might have lost Naruto from their lives forever.

-With Naruto on the tree that Kairi Sora and Riku often Sat-

Naruto lied down on the branch he noticed the skies starting to cloud over and the first drop of rain hit him on the cheek mixing with the few tears falling he spoke in a hurt tone "I guess I am just A Bakemono after all." He felt more rain landing on him as he opened the locket he had worn around his neck since he was informed of his heritage it was all he had left of his parents that wasn't Shinobi related. It held a picture of his mother and father. He spoke "Okaasan Otousan what should I do." He looked up hearing a caw like that of a raven or crow their on the tree was a black bird pitch black unusually raven's usually having a purple shine to them. he spoke "what do you want come here to gloat about my mistake…." The bird looked at him and spoke in a soft smooth voice

"why would I gloat young one what you did was the right thing you saved your friends and saved the lives of countless more that the young man would have slain if let go just by striking him down you did a great justice…and just by looking at you that method was the only way to truly kill that man wasn't it?" Naruto looked surprised but spoke any way "so what, what's it matter if they think I'm a monster…"

the raven seemed to frown the pitch black bird spoke in the same voice "would people who hate you call your name worriedly to the wind would those that fear you search in this chilling rain for you would they shed even one tear of regret for the way they looked at you….if you don't believe me listen to the wind."

Naruto focused and sure enough he heard seventeen familiar voices calling his name worriedly he smiled as tears of happiness flowed down his face. They didn't hate him suddenly the entire group rushed out on to the clearing seeing Naruto sitting on the tree that they often hung out around, but to Anko and Sai it was just a tree suddenly the raven spoke and they all heard it "so young Naruto what if I told you that you could protect your precious friends and loves with a weapon that could decide the fate of death itself…..the key to bringing death or saving one from it."

This caused the seventeen people approaching to freeze and Naruto spoke without hesitation "I'd ask you what's the catch." The raven chuckled and spoke "the catch is passing a test a difficult test but if you should fail you will join your father and mother in the stomach of the Shinigami himself." Naruto thought for a second and spoke "I'll take this test of yours because if it mean I can protect my friends and loves it's worth the risk."

This caused the entire group to smile Naruto's girls walked forward Yugito spoke first "Naruto promise us you will pass this test because you mean the world to all eight of us." Amaru stepped up "yeah and I have no plans of becoming a widow before I'm even married" Kin stepped forward "Naruto I know you'll come back just stay safe okay love." Tayuya walked forward and wrapped her arms around him "you cared about me when it seemed no one else did I love you ya fucking sap you."

She kissed him this action was repeated by temari and Anko who both said they loved him. Then Fuu and Haku stepped up Haku spoke first "I'll be waiting right here for you Naru-kun." At this the other girls nodded as Fuu began speaking "yeah and without you life would be a nightmare so just remember we're in your heart always."

Naruto smiled at them as the others stepped up Gaara spoke first "Naruto you are without a doubt my most cherished friend so please come back so I don't have to find a new sparring partner." He said this in a brotherly tone. As Gaara finished Kankuro stepped forward "you know if you don't come back I'll have to deal with a depressed brother and a morbidly depressed sister while dealing with a group of depressed friends as well as my own depression and you know how much I hate depression so I'd probably jump into the sea you know that right?"

Naruto chuckled along with everyone else. Next Sai stepped up he just smiled and said "when you come back I'm going to have to spar with you it's been a while since we last spared." Naruto smiled and said "you got it Sai" next Sora stepped forward smiling his usual goofy grin he spoke in a happy tone

"Naruto thanks for saving us back there and most of all thanks for being such a good friend and remember your important to ALL of us so you'd better come back in one piece." Riku walked up and smiled "Sora's right and without you to save our butts from nut jobs what would we do?" Naruto chuckled at the rhetorical question. Next Selphie Walked over and said "you better get back here in one piece after all without you this place would be too boring to deal with."

Next was Wakka who grinned at him "when you get back I've gotta teach you how to play Blitzball." Last but not least Tidus stepped forward smirking a joking smirk "yeah when you get back we're definitely teaching you Blitzball dude." Naruto grinned at them he spoke "don't worry you guys I'll be back in a flash."

The raven seemed to smile it spoke "prepare yourself Naruto Uzumaki for this is where your journey begins here."a bone chilling gale surrounded Naruto then he was covered with a black light it grew untill it was a large orb and the boy floated up about three feet in the air.

-inside the Keyblade realm-

Naruto found himself on some kind of stain glass platform. He looked around and heard a vaguely familiar disembodied voice it spoke _**"Child you must decide what paths you will take and which you will abandon." **_

Three objects appeared before Naruto a shield a sword and a staff the voice spoke again _**"the shield represents the protector, the staff the sage, and the sword the warrior you may only choose two." **_Naruto reached out and touched the shield and the staff the sword melted away the voice chuckled and spoke again _**"now prepare yourself ….take the key child." **_There floating in front of Naruto was a Giant looking key but just by looking at it the Jinchuuriki could tell it was a bladed weapon it looked odd the blade was round **(for the shape of the blade and hilt think the kingdom key)**

the teeth of the strange key-weapon were two twin scythe the color of the blade was dark grayish silver. The guard and grip were amazingly beautiful the grip was pitch black it had silver rings separating each section of leather into exactly four sections. The guard was amazing the walls of the guard were carved into beautiful raven feathers the top had what looked like gusts of wind blowing from the center toward their respective end in the center was a carving of a raven's head it also looked like small engraved raven feathers blowing across the gusts. the bottom was carved into a single giant featheron the back of the guard it looked the same. Attached to the end was a strange chain the same color as the blade it was thin but attached to each link on the outside were two spikes one on each side. It had about ten maybe twelve links. On the end of the chain was a skull with small black feathers on top of it in a Mohawk pattern the eyes were pitch black while the skull itself was a bright white color almost neon white it had its mouth wide open. it's teeth were normal except the canines they were pointed like a vampires.

**(in case you're wondering it's the same size as the kingdom key maybe a foot longer.) **

Naruto shook the thoughts out of his head as he grabbed the weapon the voice spoke again

"_**this weapon is called a Keyblade it has incredible power it can open almost any lock and lock the hearts of worlds off from those creatures that have been invading your dreams it is also the only known method to completely destroy one of those creatures…this specific Keyblade has the power to permanently bring death upon someone…it also has the power to save those dear to the wielders heart from death but only once per person."**_

Naruto stared in awe at this Keyblade he grinned and spoke. "I think I'll call you _Deaths Door_ how's that sound?" the Keyblade seemed to radiate happiness at this. Suddenly the voice spoke _**"now you must slay this heartless that has been dwelling in your heart since you learned of the Kyuubi and your family it has been kept at bay by your amazing will but it managed to free itself from the iron grip holding it in place you must destroy it before it consumes you."**_

Suddenly a massive figure easily three stories tall appeared it was pitch black and had yellow eyes and large antenna like things on its head it appeared to have pointed feet and a scarf around its neck covering half its face. **(think the nobody Roxas fights when he gets the Keyblade in KH2)**

the Heartless charged at Naruto who quickly rose up _Death's Door_ to protect himself knocking the giant creature back long enough for him to get into his kenjutsu stance which felt surprisingly comfortable even with the Keyblade he grinned and roared out "YOU WANT SOME WELL COME AND GET IT UGLY."

The beast roared and charged again only to get slashed across the side Naruto was right to expect no blood the beast just howled in agony as it flew back at him. he grinned before slashing the monster across its face from eye to eye the Heartless grabbed it's face in pure agony but Naruto gave it no time to recover jumping up and stabbing _Death's Door_ into the heartless' head.

the monstrosity thrashed around but Naruto focused his chakra holding on. Then Naruto put all his strength into shoving the key blade into the heartless he jerked the Keyblade in a way that caused it to rip a path through the heartless' face with a push Naruto jumped down on two the platform as the once giant heartless dissolved a single pink heart floated up and disappeared into thin air as the heartless' body dissolved into nothing.

-the outside world-

Rain was still falling and everyone was a little worried then the raven opened its eyes as the light orb descended to the ground then was absorbed back into Naruto they all looked shocked at Naruto standing before them was Naruto alright but with a few key differences like his cloths he was now wearing a black jacket that had a huge zipper his pants were odd and un describable but were black and with white **(AN: I CAN'T DISCRIBE IT OKAY um yes well just go to my profile there will be a picture there.) **he was also holding a giant key like weapon his hair was different and it reminded them of the picture of his older brother figures team mate he showed them it was very Obito-ish so to speak. He had a grin on his face and spoke in a happy "do I have a story for you guys."

**

* * *

**

**Holy shit over 8,000 words hot damn sorry I skipped so much since the prologue but I don't think you guys want to see what basically amounts to everyday life now don't worry I'm not abandoning fox and the geomancer I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so yeah READ AND REVIEW or fav and say nothing I don't care. **


End file.
